<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Longing by StarryNighty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744944">Longing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty'>StarryNighty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Former Challenge entry for Cake on tumblr.<br/>Prompt: Song - Beyond the Sea with Bucky Barnes<br/>Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Black Female Reader<br/>Summary: You are in the same facility as Bucky.<br/>Warnings: angst, mild fluff, torture, prisoners of war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes/ Black Female Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                            </p><p> </p><p>You are a nurse. At least you were once. </p><p>Not in this place.</p><p>And not within these dingy walls dripping with water from hysterical breaths of prisoners. No one to help to be found with its creeping darkness put off only by a single bulb dangling beyond the bars of the cage that held you. </p><p>It wasn’t your fault that you now found yourself here. </p><p>War doesn’t pick sides. Not really. Bodies bleed the same on both sides.</p><p>You just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time. Before, you were tired of the aches in the soles of your feet, the constant pinch between your shoulder blades after hours of helping soldiers mend.</p><p>What you wouldn’t give to feel that tension again.</p><p>Now, you chuckled a bit into the dark and sat up in your musty cot, the only thing that hurt was your pride. They shaved your head almost bald, the indignity of it all, and forced you to wear this thin over washed gown. </p><p>They had said you were special. Who could be special in a place like this?</p><p>Moaning, distant and suffering echoed along the cement lined corridor. </p><p>At least you weren’t alone.</p><p>Your bunk mate on the other side of the small cell coughed and hissed out as he grappled with his new appendage. You turned your eyes toward his body laying prone. You could make out the shape of him easily enough by the glint of his silver metal arm. The yellow light raised the features of his face a bit and also deepened the hollow of his cheeks to the point you wondered when the last time he ate.</p><p>Most likely the last time you ate.</p><p>He was a beauty. You could tell right off when they had thrown him in with you a few days ago. </p><p>Or was it weeks? </p><p>My word, how long had it been really?</p><p>With his raven hair, thick brows and angular features. Like the boys you would see leaving the dance halls late at night below your apartment in the Bronx. Crisp white button ups, needle tie tucked into the waist of their slacks. Dreamy.</p><p>He had given you someone to help. Well, the helping was mutual by now. At first he could barely eat, whether it was out of sheer depression or his own right to die, you fed him half of your scrapes. And when the nights became too hard, when your tears no longer fell and the nightmares too vivid to escape from even when you woke were at their worst he was there.</p><p>Bucky. That was his name. He would pour himself into your cot and wrap his arm around you. Sink his scratchy chin into the nook of your neck and shoulder and hum a tune. The only one he said he could really remember.</p><p>The sea, was it? No, Beyond the Sea – <em>somewhere waiting for me, my lover stands on gold sand and watches the ships that go sailin’</em>. You began to hum it now. Slowly at first as the cords in your throat are parched and tight. But you continue, as you do, Bucky opened his eyes. </p><p>“They were hard on me sweets,” his voice was coarse, pained maybe as he tried to continue. </p><p>“Then be hard on them back,” you said and hummed softer.</p><p>Bucky ignored your sarcasm and offered a weak smile in return.</p><p>“I’m going to get you out of here,” he said and with his metal arm, he reached across the foot length gap between the beds. His new metal fingers rubbed your ankle.</p><p>“We just gotta make it a few more days,” he said with a tight grin. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The room smelled like a hospital. Clean, you could even imagine the sheets somewhere boiled to perfection and lined the beds. You had no choice but to imagine. </p><p>The blindfold cut you off from the horror wrapped moment unfolding around you.</p><p>“Don’t,” Bucky’s voice sounded hurt, but you couldn’t see him. “-do this!” he yelled.</p><p>They had pushed you into this clean place and immediately felt how out of place you really were. You could smell the must of the cell on your skin, the thick taste of over cooked oats on your breath as you tried to speak in a shaky voice. </p><p>“Why am I here?” you asked. </p><p>A man from behind you pushed on your shoulders forcing you to fall to your knees. Instantly you fought back, tried to anyway, with swatting at his arm punching any part of him you could catch in the fray. </p><p>Under fed and weak you couldn’t put up much of a fight anyway. Easily the man cupped your forehead, tilted your neck back hard.</p><p>“Longing.” said another voice. A man’s voice with a thick accent. “It comes from proximity. To others and to yourself.”</p><p>The movement within the room shifted, Bucky screamed he yelled back in garbled moans. </p><p>“Don’t! I’ll–do it god damnit! I’ll do what you want!” he shouted.</p><p>“Longing.” said the man’s voice, this time closer to you.</p><p>“You care for her. You care for her so deeply you’d put your life before hers. That has value. It’s currency to buy your obedience.”</p><p>Suddenly the blind fold was yanked from your face. Searing white light from above painted the room in a cocoon of pearl. </p><p>“Longing.” said the man. And this time your eyes rocked from above you to the hem of his white coat and then directly across from you. </p><p>Bucky. He was strapped into a chair, no–a machine. The dull blue metal arms from the side the contraption extended toward him, they flattened out into a menacing halo that hovered inches from his scalp. </p><p>Bucky’s eyes bulged, “Stop!” he yelled as tears poured from his eyes.</p><p>Stop what? You wanted to ask but the man spoke first. </p><p>“Longing.” said the man.</p><p>A brilliant flash caught you off guard, the sound of a bang of a gun shot followed second, and then pain lastly. Your breath hitched, panic you tried to scurry away from the man holding you so tightly. </p><p>“Bucky…” you whispered. </p><p>Not enough time, not enough time at all you thought. The cool skin between your breasts began to warm, it flowed like lava down the valley of your stomach. </p><p>“Doll,–”</p><p>
  <em>He’s there watching for you, and if you could fly like birds then straight into his arms you’d go.</em>
</p><p>“Longing.”</p><p>Bucky’s body jumped in the chair, his muscles went rigid, the spirit in his eyes circled and drained away. Your breath never comes back fully, though you plead for it to stay. </p><p>Your eyes fix on his now, as the warm eyes you came to love whirled away in misery.</p><p>Somewhere, beyond the crushed dreams of the present– you can’t draw another breath. It was so far away to see another life well deserved in this moment that the thought passed, when you did.</p><p>But you have no doubt, one day his heart will lead him there. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>